


Beach Day Ruined... But That's Alright

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Literally this is just tons of cuteness, M/M, Trans!Buggy because that's how it should be, and an excuse for cuddles in the rain, because that's the best time for cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: They were going to go to the beach, but they can get over it. For my Buggaboo <3





	Beach Day Ruined... But That's Alright

 

            They _were_ going to go to the beach today. Everything had been planned; they had even prepared a picnic for their little excursion. Then the rains came. At first it was a terrible thunderous monster that came out of nowhere, but now it had metered out into a light summer rain.

            Buggy was on the porch, laying on the bench swing with a book and a hot cup of tea. Rain was the perfect weather to just relax, it was calming to him, so he often sat on the porch during the storms – especially when Kidd would nap. The redhead always seemed to just be grumpy during the rainstorms so he would just crawl into bed and nap for a few hours while it passed on by. A soft chuckle left Buggy as he thought of his boyfriend, all crabby and sleepy from the weather. Picking up his book, he continued to read as he simply listened to the rain.

 

            “…hey,” Kidd’s gruff voice reached him. He was standing in the doorway, looking very sleep-rumpled and adorable. “Wha’cha doin’?”

            “Just enjoying the rain,” he smiled. “Want to join me?”

 

            With a soft little grunt, the redhead shuffled over, only to flop onto the other, snuggling into his chest. After a few moments of trying to get comfortable, he stilled and then hummed softly. “Yer not wearin’ yer binder.”

            “I felt like being comfortable. Does it bother you?”

            “Why would it? Yer comfy, ‘m comfy. ‘S good.”

 

            A soft laugh left Buggy as he adjusted to set his book on Kidd’s shoulders. “I’m glad. Don’t move.” A hum was his only response, which was alright by him. The only sound was the rain, with the addition of Kidd’s warmth and heartbeat, it was the most relaxing thing. He couldn’t help but bring his hand up and begin to run his fingers through the others soft hair.

 

            Sometime later, Kidd made a soft little grumble sound and picked his head up. “Wha’cha readin’?”

            “The picture of Dorian Gray. Why?”

            “Read ta m’?”

 

            Buggy blinked and then chuckled softly. “Alright.” He stowed his bookmark in the pages he was at and then flipped back to the start of the book. With a soft little clearing of his throat, he began reading softly. “The studio was filled with the rich odor of roses, and when the light summer wing stirred amidst the trees of the garden, there came through the open door the heavy scent of the lilac, or the more delicate perfume of the pink-flowering thorn.”

            Kidd settled back down, a slight smile on his face. He laid there, quite content to just listen to his boyfriend read to him – even if he had no idea what the book was, nor what it was about.

 

            They stayed that way long after the rain stopped, through the many chapters with a Mr. Gray, snuggled happily on a bench, just content to be with each other.


End file.
